Simplemente perfecto
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: "¡A mí me gusta así!, ¡pajarita con lobito!, ¿Por qué lo tengo que cambiar?"... no es más que una pequeña reflexión, un desahogo de una orgullosa "escritora" de soratos.


_**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen… pero escribo sobre ellos y lo seguiré haciendo por mucho tiempo. Todavía tengo mucho que soratizar jeje…**_

_**.**_

**SIMPLEMENTE PERFECTO**

"… _y la cariñosa pajarita y el lobito gruñón se casaron, tuvieron hijitos y vivieron felices para siempre."_

Con estas inocentes palabras era como un pequeño niño de escasos seis años de edad concluía su cuento para la escuela. Se sentía dichoso de haberlo terminado, porque para él había sido un gran esfuerzo hacerlo, pero lo había conseguido, y eso era la mayor recompensa.

Sonrió, sonrió abiertamente, sonrió con el corazón, porque por primera vez en más de un año, que era lo que llevaba yendo a esa escuela tenía ganas de sonreír de verdad.

Ese cuento le había llenado de vida, un infantil cuento sin apenas trama ni argumento, donde el mayor peligro de los protagonistas era huir del dinosaurio glotón, que como era de esperar al final se hizo amigo del lobito y la pajarita y así pudieron comer todos juntos. Era su orgullo, y no iba a esperar más, tras rubricarlo, corrió con velocidad a la mesa de la señorita.

Evidentemente cuento tan pequeño y simple fue leído por la señorita en apenas dos minutos, dos minutos que para el pequeño rubio que casi no asomaba a la mesa se hicieron interminables.

Sus hermosos ojos azules, tan poco comunes de ver en un país como Japón, no perdían detalle de los movimientos de su profesora. Estaba de los nervios, porque era la primera vez que le entregaba un cuento a esa señorita, y tenía terror a que no le gustase, o le dijese alguna palabra fea respecto a él, era su mayor tesoro y todo lo malo que le dijesen al cuento, él lo sentiría en su corazón.

Finalmente, la treintañera, tomó su bolígrafo rojo, escribió algo en la parte superior derecha y con una sonrisa se lo entregó al expectante niño.

-Está muy bien Takeru-chan, has hecho un gran trabajo.- dijo la amable mujer, mientras le entregaba el folio.

"10", eso era lo que había escrito la señorita. Un 10, su nota era un 10, su cuento había sido un éxito, no solo para él también para su profesora.

Como inmerso en otro mundo con ese pequeño papel en la mano, caminó muy despacio a su asiento, observando una y otra vez su maravilloso sobresaliente. Pero de repente tropezó con algo que le hizo caer contra el suelo. Estuvo a punto de llorar, pero se aguantó y se levantó velozmente para intentar recuperar su hoja. Tarde, el cuento de Takeru ya estaba en manos del chico que le había hecho la zancadilla, y cuando el rubio leyó su nombre en la bata ardió de furia "Kouchi Hashimoto", o lo que es lo mismo, el niño que llevaba haciéndole la vida imposible desde que llegó a esa escuela de Kawada. Con cierta dificultad, ya que era uno de los niños con peor nivel de lectura de la clase, el chico logró leer parte del cuento de Takaishi.

-¡Dámelo!.- pidió Takeru tratando de cogerlo.

Pero como la mayoría de los niños, era más alto que Takeru y estirando el brazo, lo apartó del alcance de su mano.

Frunció el ceño al terminar de leerlo, para después hacer una bola y tirárselo a la cara a Takaishi con desprecio. Takeru sintió como se fraguaban lágrimas en su interior al ver su más preciada obra de arte arrugada, pero no le iba a dar ese placer a Hashimoto y sacando fuerzas de no se sabe donde, consiguió volverse a controlar.

-¿Esa tontería es un 10?, es un cuento asqueroso Takaishi, ¿el lobo con la pajarita?, ¡tendrían que haberse casado el dinosaurio y la pajarita!.- exigió claramente alterado.

-¡A mi me gusta así!, ¡pajarita con lobito!, ¿Por qué lo tengo que cambiar?.- defendió el rubio, mientras trataba de alisar su hoja.

-Porque eso que has escrito es una tontería, es para tontos, lo que yo digo es lo bueno, ¡lo único de lo que se puede escribir!.- siguió el dictatorial niño con la ira en la mirada.

-El pájaro pelea con el dinosaurio.- susurró Takeru, de forma inconsciente.

-¿Qué dices?, eres un niño tonto.- se empezó a burlar el maleducado niño.

-¡Yo lo vi!, ¡pasó en Hikarigaoka!

-¡Tonto!.- repitió Kouchi, volviéndole a dar un manotazo en la hoja y tirándosela al suelo.- ¡escribes tonterías!, tonto, tonto, tonto…

Los niños pueden ser muy crueles y enseguida el resto de la clase se unió a Hashimoto, señalando e insultando al pobre Takeru.

-¡Basta ya!.- logró calmar la maestra cuando fue consciente.

-Pues… pues… ¡a mi me gusta!.- salió del aula llorando con su cuento en la mano.

No regresó a clase en toda el día, permaneció sentado en uno de los bancos del jardín, esperando que fuese la hora de volver a casa, gimoteando sin despegarse de su cuento. ¿Cómo era posible que algo que te había causado tanta felicidad al hacerlo ahora te causase tanta tristeza?

Cuando el autobús le dejó en la parada de su casa, su madre no estaba ahí para recogerlo, algo que se había convertido en una dolorosa costumbre. Recordó con nostalgia y amargura los tiempos en los que vivía en Hikarigaoka, su madre siempre le estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos en la parada, tanto a él, como a su hermano. Pero ahora todo era diferente, ella trabajaba y su hermano vivía a kilómetros de ese lugar.

Al llegar a su casa tocó el timbre, esperando encontrarse por fin con su madre y que le consolase por este día horroroso, pero una nueva decepción para el pobre Takeru al ver que al otro lado de la puerta estaba la señora Fujita, o lo que era lo mismo, su vecina de abajo, es decir, su canguro.

-¿Y mi mamá?.- susurró el niño, aún en la puerta.

-Tú mamá se ha ido a trabajar, pero volverá pronto. Ven, entra, te he preparado la merienda y… ¡Takeru-chan!

Para cuando Fujita se quiso dar cuenta, el pequeño Takaishi corría calle abajo desbocado.

Estuvo más de diez minutos corriendo y llorando sin parar, hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas y las piernas ya no le siguieron, después, tomó asiento en un banco, y se dedicó a respirar profundamente, tratando de calmar su repentino ataque. No sabía porque lo había hecho, que pretendía huyendo de esa forma, solo sabía que no deseaba estar con esa mujer esta tarde, él necesitaba ayuda, consuelo, alguien que le quisiese de verdad y le dijese que su cuento era perfecto y que no era un niño tonto por escribirlo.

Por su mente comenzaron a pasar las personas que conocía, y enseguida encontró a la indicada, la persona que le había protegido desde que tenía memoria, le necesitaba a él, que le sonriese y le dijese que todo iba a estar bien, de la misma forma que siempre había hecho.

Con decisión se levantó de su asiento, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa y comenzó a deambular, hasta que vio su objetivo, un coche parado, más concretamente un taxi. Desconocía del todo el sistema de los taxis, pero lo que si recordaba de ellos era que siempre que se montaba con su madre, ella le decía el lugar y el amable taxista le llevaba.

-A Odaiba señor.- pidió el niño, tras tomar asiento.

El taxista, que estaba mirando el periódico con tranquilidad, se desconcertó al escuchar una voz tan infantil y al mirar por el retrovisor empezó a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Dónde está tú madre niño?

-Voy yo solo señor.- excusó con una sonrisa.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y le escaneó de arriba abajo, pensó que como mucho tendría cinco años, ya que al ser bajito, Takeru siempre aparentó menos edad de la que tenía realmente.

-Vete a jugar, estoy trabajando.- despachó de mala gana haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

-Señor necesito que me lleve.- insistió Takeru.

Viendo su perseverancia el taxista alzó una ceja con desconfianza.

-Y dime, ¿tienes dinero?

El chico quedó pensativo y desconcertado, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-No señor.- contestó negando con la cabeza con inocencia.- ¿es importante?

El rudo hombre dio un resoplido de cansancio.

-Sal de mi coche maldito mocoso.

Takeru salió abatido, nunca se imaginó que los simpáticos taxistas que le ayudaban a su madre a sacar las bolsas de la compra del supermercado trabajasen por dinero. En el día de hoy, Takeru estaba descubriendo mucho mundo y también se estaba llevando grandes decepciones.

Ahora si que estaba en un terrible apuro, había corrido tanto sin mirar a donde que no sabía volver a su casa, y parece ser que sin dinero no podría llegar a casa de su hermano, ¿Qué podría hacer?

Deambuló de un lado a otro, siendo invisible para todo el mundo. Nunca se había fijado, pero se dio cuenta de que los adultos eran unos verdaderos ogros aburridos. Siempre iban corriendo a todos lados como apurados o gritaban por todo como enfadados. Se preguntó, si alguna vez se divertirían, y se respondió él solo al recordar a los adultos que más conocía, sus padres. Definitivamente nunca se divertían, parecía que tuviesen la capacidad de estar siempre amargados y amargar a los que les rodeaban.

Miraba a los adultos con desagrado y más después del encuentro con el taxista, sabía que ninguno de ellos le ayudaría. Sin darse apenas cuenta había llegado a la boca del metro y entonces entre ese gran barullo de gente lo escuchó, su salvación, "Odaiba".

Buscó con la mirada a la persona que había pronunciado esa palabra y respiró de alivio al darse cuenta de que no era un adulto. Realmente iban dos juntos, uno si que parecía más mayor pero el otro no, calculó que tendría más o menos la edad de su hermano. No se lo pensó más, sería la oportunidad de llegar hasta Odaiba. Sin más preámbulos comenzó a seguir a esos dos muchachos tan parecidos el uno al otro.

-Oye hermanito no te quejes tanto, Odaiba no está tan mal, si alguien se tuviese que quejar sería yo que duermo en un armario.- decía el mayor, bajando por el metro.

-¡Pero la academia ahora me queda muy lejos!, ¡¿Cómo voy a entrar a la mejor universidad y ser un gran médico sino tengo tiempo para estudiar?.- decía el otro con histerismo.

-En serio Jyou que agonías eres, todavía vas a la primaria y ya pensando en la universidad.- negó el otro muchacho, mientras sacaba el ticket de metro.

Siguieron con la conversación durante todo el camino y Takeru les siguió de cerca sin perderlos en ningún segundo. Pasó por la barrera del metro tras ellos y se montó en el mismo vagón que ellos, ahora solo tendría que esperar a que se bajasen y habría llegado a Odaiba.

Así lo hizo, cuando los jóvenes que le habían servido de guía dejaron el metro, él también lo hizo y al salir a la superficie volvió a sonreír, ¡estaba en Odaiba!, ahora todo sería más fácil.

Comenzó a andar por esos caminos que tan pocas veces había transitado, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de a donde tenía que ir. Pero entonces recordó algo que siempre llevaba con él y que le ayudaría. Sacó de su mochila una foto en la que salían dos rubios sonrientes, más concretamente él y su hermano. Era una foto que se tomaron en el último cumpleaños que celebraron juntos, pero no era especial por eso, sino por lo que Yamato le escribió en el reverso el día que sus padres se separaron y por tanto ellos dejaron de vivir juntos, la dirección de su nuevo hogar.

Con esa valiosa información en la mano, comenzó su nueva odisea, que consistía en encontrar alguien que le indicase la dirección. El nerviosismo regresó a él al mirar alrededor y ver todo adultos, porque seguía con la firme decisión de no preguntar nada a los adultos.

Ando de un lado a otro, hasta que encontró algo que sería de ayuda, un grupo de niñas, según Takeru, las niñas siempre eran más amables y consideradas que los niños, le ayudarían sin problemas.

Se acercó y tras estar media hora con la dirección en la mano, mientras las chicas parloteaban sin parar de cosas de vital importancia para ellas, como que vestido era más kawaii, una de ellas por fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de Takaishi.

-¡Pero que niño más mono!.- se apresuró a estirarle del cachete.

-¡Es verdad Mimi!.- aplaudió otra con entusiasmo. Realmente Takeru era un niño adorable.

-Igual juega a las casitas con nosotras.- habló de nuevo la castaña de nombre Mimi con entusiasmo en la mirada.

Huir, huir, ¡HUIR! Fue lo que pasó por la mente de Takeru, y aterrorizado, le hizo caso. Una nueva lección aprendida, las niñas, viven en un mundo aparte.

Siguió con su paseo cada vez con más ánimos porque todo hacía indicar que había ido a parar a los alrededores de una escuela, o por lo menos era lo que parecía viendo el gran trasiego estudiantil. A cada paso estaba más convencido de que algún niño bueno le ayudaría.

En la lejanía, apoyado en un gran árbol, encontró al candidato perfecto, y lo bueno era que estaba solo, por lo que no le propondría juegos ridículos como las chicas de antes.

Estuvo casi otra media hora parado delante de ese chico esperando que le hiciese caso, porque parece ser que ni le había visto. Ese chico solo tenía ojos para la pantalla que tenía delante de él, y manos para las tecleas que tecleaba sin descanso. En un momento que el chico del laptop alzó la vista por descuido, se sobresaltó por el susto que le dio ver a un pequeño mirándole detenidamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?.- preguntó todavía agitado, pasándose la mano por sus cabellos pelirrojos.

-¿Sabes donde está esto?.- preguntó Takaishi, mostrándole la dirección.

El chico la cogió, la leyó, quedó pensativo unos segundos y después negó, devolviéndole la foto.

-Lo siento mucho, pero llevo poco tiempo viviendo aquí y desconozco muchas de las calles.- se excusó, a la vez que su vista volvía a clavarse en la pantalla y sus dedos regresaban a su trabajo de teclear sin parar.

Takeru permaneció unos segundos más delante de ese joven, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en otro mundo y no le ayudaría más y abatido, siguió su camino.

Otra vez su triste paseo y ahora cada vez más desesperado, sentía que hacía una eternidad desde que había salido de casa, por lo que suponía que pronto anochecería. Tenía hambre y estaba en un lugar que no conocía. Ahora lo último que tenía en su mente era su desilusionante mañana, su diez en su cuento y las palabras de ese niño tonto que le hizo sentir mal, ahora lo único que deseaba era encontrar cuanto antes a su hermano.

Estaba apunto de darse por vencido, de empezar a gritar pidiendo socorro, pero en ese momento, en forma de tres chicos, vio su última esperanza. Era una chica y un chico, parecían de la misma edad, ella con un gorro y él con un peinado un poco extraño y con unas goggles en la cabeza. Hablaban animadamente entre ellos, pero eso no fue lo que le hizo dirigirse a ellos, sino la niña que iba agarrada de la mano del chico, era castaña, con el pelo corto, y calculó que sería de su edad. Por eso concluyó en que si cuidaban tan bien de esa niña, también le socorrerían a él.

Paró delante de ellos con una sonrisa esperanzadora y su foto en la mano.

-¡Ey!.- dio un respingo el moreno al ver a ese niño delante suya.

-Taichi, solo es un niño.- habló la chica mayor, de una forma que a Takeru le pareció de lo más maternal, mientras se inclinaba hacia él.- dinos, ¿que quieres?, ¿te has perdido?

El pequeño Takeru se limitó a estirar la foto donde tenía apuntada la dirección.

-¿Dónde está esto?

La chica del gorro tomó el papel entre sus manos, leyó la dirección y arrugó el entrecejo pensativa, el otro muchacho se asomó también a leer la dirección y empezó a rascarse la cabeza mientras ponía caras raras, para él era como si eso estuviese escrito en árabe y hubiese que descifrarlo, mientras la niña que no se soltaba de su mano, miraba a Takeru jugueteando con la mano que le quedaba libre con el silbato que llevaba colgando al cuello.

-Sora, ¿estás segura de que esto está en Odaiba?.- preguntaba el llamado Taichi incrédulo.

-Taichi, me suena un montón, creo que está cerca de la Fuji.- habló la otra con su amigo.

-¡La Fuji!.- se le iluminó la cara a Takeru.- la gran esfera, hay trabaja mi papá, ¡sí!, desde la casa de mi papá se puede ver la gran bola.- recordó Takeru, la última vez que estuvo en esa casa.

-Entonces vamos, nos queda de camino.- abrió la marcha Taichi, entregándole la foto a Takeru.

Por fin, algo en este horrible día para olvidar le salía bien a Takeru, y junto con esos tres amables chicos, se encaminó a la casa de su hermano. No hablaron demasiado, Takeru no les contó practícamele nada y ellos tampoco preguntaron demasiado al niño misterioso. La chica de nombre Sora, es la que más insistió en que ese pequeño les contase algo, pero en el momento que Taichi retomó el tema del futbol, empezaron a intercambiar palabras entre ellos, olvidando por completo al muchacho.

-No vas a la escuela de Odaiba, ¿verdad?.- preguntó de repente, la callada castaña que no se soltaba de la mano del moreno, iniciando así su conversación paralela con Takeru.

El niño simplemente negó.

-He venido a ver a mi hermano, quiero enseñarle un cuento.

Dicho esto, no volvió a abrir la boca en todo el camino, hasta que llegó el momento de separase.

-Mira, sigues esta calle hasta el fondo y tuerces a la derecha.- indicó Taichi.

Sora le dio un manotazo en el dedo.

-Taichi no seas burro, venga, que te acompañamos hasta la puerta.- dijo la muchacha.

-¡No!.- negó Takaishi comenzando a trotar.- ¡quiero que mi hermano vea que he llegado yo solo!

Apenas le oyeron, Takeru ya corría con velocidad por la calle indicada.

Era esa, la recordaba, no le habían mentido, tenía que ser esa, y las pocas dudas que le quedaban se esfumaron al escuchar un sonido muy familiar, no había duda, su hermano estaba ahí.

-¡Hermano!.- gritó desde la calle.

En una de las terrazas, un chico de unos nueve años tocaba la armónica al igual que lo hacía todas las tardes desde que vivía en Odaiba, transmitiendo un gran sentimiento de tristeza y soledad a cualquiera que escuchase su canción. Salvo una excepción, su hermano, el niño que había estado escuchando esa canción desde la cuna y que para él era una de los sonidos más maravillosos que podía escuchar, ya que le llenaba de alegría y esperanza. Era como volver a vivir con él y tenerlo a su lado.

-¡Hermano!.- volvió a gritar con más fuerza.

Eso perturbó por completo al músico. Abrió los ojos al momento y dejó de tocar, era una voz muy familiar, pero también era imposible que estuviese ahí. Sacudió la cabeza con resignación, su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Se estaba volviendo a llevar la armónica a la boca cuando entonces la volvió a escuchar, más fuerte todavía. Eso no era su imaginación. Rápidamente, se asomó por la terraza y tuvo que pestañear unas cuantas veces para creerse lo que veía, era imposible que su hermano estuviese ahí.

-Takeru.- susurró sorprendido, al darse cuenta de que era real.- ¡Takeru!

No tardó ni un minuto en bajar de la casa, salir a la calle, sonreír sin creerse todavía lo que veía y fundirse con su hermano en un gran abrazo.

-Hermanito, ¿que haces aquí?.- preguntaba dulcemente, mientras lo elevaba por los aires.

-He venido a verte.- contestó él, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y mamá?.- cuestionó Yamato, mirando a su alrededor.

-He venido yo solo.- anunció Takaishi orgulloso.

Yamato frunció el ceño con extrañeza y empezando a enfadarse, ¿acaso su hermanito de seis años se había cruzado la ciudad el solo?

-¿Cómo que solo?

Takeru advirtió esa mirada de su hermano y su significado, y se apresuró a abrazarse nuevamente a él.

-Hermano no te enfades, necesitaba verte.

Y el enfado de Ishida se diluyó sin ni siquiera haber llegado. Apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa de ternura que solo salía con Takeru ¿Qué importaba como hubiese llegado?, lo importante era que había venido a verle y volvía a estar junto a su hermanito.

Ya en el interior del apartamento, mientras Takeru se comía su merienda y la de su hermano, a Yamato le tocaba solucionar las cosas, llamando a su madre, a su padre, a su madre otra vez, para que finalmente acordasen que esa noche se quedase ahí y a la mañana siguiente su padre le devolvería a Kawada. Evidentemente que a Takeru no le contó nada del lío que había armado con su huída, ahora lo único que deseba era disfrutar de él, y así lo hicieron: rieron, jugaron, se pusieron al día, hasta que Takeru recordó porque había hecho todo esto.

-Hermano, quería enseñarte esto.- dijo sacando su arrugado cuento.

El rubio lo cogió y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¡Un diez, está muy bien Takeru!

Pera aunque la efusividad de Yamato fuese grande, la expresión de tristeza de Takeru no cambió, porque ahora conocía la verdad sobre ese cuento, era un cuento tonto, que hablaba de cosas tontas y él era un tonto por escribirlo, como bien le había dicho su compañero Kouchi Hashimoto. El rubio mayor percibió la tristeza de su hermano y enseguida mostró su preocupación.

-¿Que te pasa?, es un cuento muy bonito.

-Es tonto.- dijo el chico arrebatándoselo, decidido a romperlo, pero Yamato se lo impidió quitándoselo de nuevo de las manos.

-Takeru, ¿Qué haces?, no lo rompas, a mi me gusta.

-¡No mientas!.- exclamó el más pequeño, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.- ya sé la verdad, ese cuento es tonto.

Yamato volvió a su seriedad característica y tomando de los hombros a su hermano para que se tranquilizase, preguntó:

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

El niño bajó la vista avergonzado.

-Un chico de mi clase y tiene razón, es una tontería.

-Takeru, no digas eso.- dijo Yamato con determinación.- ¿acaso no disfrutaste escribiéndolo?, ¿no te sentiste feliz al verlo terminado?, ¿Cuándo viste ese diez?

Takeru asintió todavía con inseguridad.

-Pues eso es lo importante ¿Qué importa lo que te diga ese mocoso?, dime, seguro que es un burro en clase, ¿verdad?

-Si casi no sabe leer.- contestó Takaishi aguantándose una risa.

Yamato lo había conseguido, había sustituido sus lágrimas por sonrisas, y se sintió afortunado por eso.

-Así es Takeru, esa clase de niños cuya única diversión es insultar el trabajo de los demás son unos envidiosos. Te tienen envidia porque ellos no lograrían hacer un cuento tan bonito ni en sus sueños, por eso nunca les debes hacer caso. Tienes que hacer siempre lo que a ti te guste y te salga del corazón.

-Pero, es que me dijeron tonto y que el cuento era tonto porque la pajarita no se casaba con el dinosaurio.- explicó Takeru, su traumatizante mañana.

Ishida releyó un poco el cuento.

-Pues a mi me gusta así. Está claro, la cariñosa pajarita, con su amor y comprensión, enseñó a amar al lobito gruñón, el cual dejó de ser un solitario y se convirtió en un feliz padre de familia. Es precioso Takeru.

-Pero Kouchi me dijo que no le gustaba.

-Takeru.- empezó Yamato frotándole el pelo.- nunca lo que hagas le va a gustar a todo el mundo y es normal, está bien que te lo digan, pero siempre que lo hagan con respeto e intentando aportar algo que te ayude a mejorar, pero por lo que me has contado, ese no es el caso de Kouchi, a ese niño nunca le va a gustar nada de lo que tu hagas porque te tiene envidia, por todo, eres más guapo, más listo, escribes muy bien y tienes muchísima imaginación.

-Él es más alto.- apuntó Takaishi.

-Ya crecerás.- rió Yamato.

-Entonces, ¿te parece que es cuento bonito?.- preguntó el rubio menor todavía con un resquicio de duda.

-¿A ti te gusta?

-A mi sí.

-Entonces eso es lo que vale, no dejes que nadie te digo que algo que te gusta a ti es una cosa tonta y cuando lo hagan simplemente respóndeles con la que tu mejor sabes hacer y más les va a hacer rabiar, siguiendo con tus ideas, sin cambiarlas jamás. Escribiendo o haciendo simplemente lo que te gusta, nada más, solo lo que tu desees, no pienses en los demás, el único importante eres tú y eres para el único para quien debes hacer las cosas. Mientras tú estés contento con tu trabajo, el trabajo estará perfecto. Y bien Takeru, ¿estás contento con tu cuento?

-¡Estoy muy contento con mi cuento!.- respondió de forma animada el niño.

-Entonces está perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

**…**

**..**

**.**

Hacía más de dos horas que las puertas del centro comercial deberían haberse cerrado, pero en el día de hoy había sido imposible por la gran cola de gente que aún aguardaba hasta dos manzanas abajo. ¿Y a que se debía esta gran masa de gente esperando en el centro comercial? Sencillo, un reconocido novelista, hacía hoy su firma de libros en el citado centro, con el motivo de la presentación de su nuevo libro. Poco tenía que ver con el que le lanzó a la fama, narrando sus aventuras de infancia, este otro era uno mucho más personal, compuesto de diferentes cuentos infantiles, cada uno con una historia digna de ser contada.

-En serio, ¿por qué has tenido que llamar al lobo gruñón Yamato?.- preguntaba un apuesto hombre, mientras ojeaba el libro una y otra vez.- no me parezco en nada.

-Es coincidencia, ese nombre me vino a la cabeza.- hablaba el apurado escritor, mientras sonreía a sus fans, firmando sin parar.- y deja de molestar, mira aún que cola tengo.

-Takeru, me encanta que hayas llamado a la pajarita Sora, adoro este cuento.- decía una mujer pelirroja, mientras con todo el morro le ponía el libro sobre la mesa.- ¿me lo firmas?

-Sora, ¡le he dado a Yamato diez!.- se desesperó el hombre.- ¿queréis largaos ya y dejarme en paz?

-Vale, que carácter.- murmuró Takenouchi, haciéndose a un lado.

-Lobo gruñón.- le dijo Yamato con burla, entre abrazando a su mujer.

-Gracias.- respondió el rubio con molestia, mientras le ponían otro libro delante.- ¿a nombre de quien?

-Hashimoto…

-Para Hashi…- comenzó a escribir Takaishi, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que ese nombre le sonaba mucho.

Alzo la vista, mirando detenidamente a ese hombre, tratando de reconocerlo, puede que fuese una casualidad, o puede que no, pero verdaderamente ese rostro le resultaba familiar.

-Ponga Kouchi, es para mi hijo se llama igual que yo y le encanta como escribes.- pidió el emocionado hombre.

Kouchi Hashimoto. Takeru alzó las cejas mostrando así su sorpresa. No había duda, se trataba de él, el niño que tan mal se lo hizo pasar aquel día de escuela, hace tantos años.

En un primer momento tuvo el deseo de tirarle el libro a la cara y mandarle al diablo, pero enseguida se le pasó y se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sonreír por las vueltas que daba la vida y dedicar su nueva novela a su inesperado fan.

"_Para Kouchi Hashimoto, gracias a ti, descubrí que nunca debía dejar de hacer lo que me gusta, y por cierto, la cariñosa pajarita y el lobito gruñón se casaron, tuvieron hijitos y vivieron felices para siempre"._

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: una simpleza escrita en poco más de una hora que me vino ayer a la mente después de recibir un review idiota de parte de un flamer, así que agradecimientos a dicho flamer por darme esta inspiración jeje.

Bueno se supone que es una crítica a aquellas personas que se dedican a insultar y menospreciar a los demás y el trabajo de los demás simplemente porque no coincide con sus gustos. ¿No os ha parecido la actitud de Hashimoto ridícula?, a mi sí, y lo triste es que en la realidad, en el universo fanfiction más concretamente, existen personas así de patéticas y lo más triste es que tienen más de seis años y solo entran a historias que saben que no son de su gusto, porque está indicado, para insultar. Sin comentarios. La estupidez humana nunca deja de sorprender.

Evidentemente no iba a dejar de incluir mi dosis de sorato obligatoria, pajarita y lobito quedan muy bien juntos, ¿no creéis?, yo sí, y es lo que importa, porque soy la que escribo y a la única que le tiene que gustar. Gracias a este flamer de nuevo, gracias a ti, hay otro fic de esta pareja que tanto te "gusta" jajaja.

Nunca dejéis de escribir lo que os gusta y no os dejéis desanimar por esta clase de gente. Si recibís un flamer por escribir de cualquier pareja, responderle escribiendo otro fic de esa pareja. Tolerancia cero con flamers y Trolls, eliminemos esta basura del universo fanfiction y construyamos juntos un lugar donde podamos escribir de lo que deseemos sin que nadie nos falte al respeto por eso.

Gracias por leer, gracias por no insultar, hasta la próxima!

**Soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
